


【星昴】以父之名-13

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [13]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: *主线剧情章，本章剧情大推进！
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 12





	【星昴】以父之名-13

**Author's Note:**

> *主线剧情章，本章剧情大推进！

【13】

确认了神威是一个人之后，他们约在一家咖啡馆见面。

“对不起，神威，作出这么突然的决定。”  
见面的第一句话就是道歉，让星史郎知道的话又指不定怎么吐槽他。  
“昴流先生，”神威是小跑着过来的，此时还有些喘，“不需要道歉啦，本来我就打算搬去跟封真和小鸟一起住的。”这么说着的少年，脸颊竟然也透着一丝可疑的红晕。

封真……好像昨天才有人警告过他这个名字。  
是什么事情来着？

昴流习惯性的掐着太阳穴，最后放弃跟自己乱七八糟的记忆较真儿，“你自己没问题吗？我还是不太放心。”说着这样大言不惭的话，其实根本无法实质性的为对方做些什么。从一开始，他这个监护人就是不称职的。  
“不用担心。”少年笑起来，他有一双漂亮的紫色眼睛，明明生长于混乱肮脏的贫民窟，却依然保持通透明亮，“我们很小的时候就认识了，那时候封真和小鸟的父母还在，我们是邻居。后来他们的父母出了意外，封真和小鸟突然消失了。现在，能再见到他们我很高兴。”  
“出了意外吗？”擅自打听别人的过往是件很失礼的事，但直觉告诉他这里面有问题。如果是神威的话，问一下应该不会有事吧……这么想着的自己，其实也是在把神威当小孩子看。很久以后，昴流才意识到，就算小孩子也是会做出选择的。  
“是啊，”神威一向心思直接，没多想，只按着自己记忆里的说，“意外发生的很突然，他们家被火烧掉了，而作为邻居的我们竟然一点事都没有，很奇怪吧？”  
“确实。”昴流搅拌着咖啡，“是冲着桃生家来的。”该说毫不掩饰好呢，还是压根没把贫民窟的人放在眼里好呢？  
“后来警方在废墟里发现了他们父母的遗体。”神威露出一个及其痛苦的表情，显然回忆里的画面让他难受，“说遗体也不太准确……因为已经烧焦了。”  
“对不起，让你想起不好的回忆。”  
“没关系的昴流先生，”神威继续说，“那时候封真还在，父母的葬礼也是他一个人办的，他好像一直都比同龄人冷静。我当时其实没意识到，后来才发觉不对。”  
“有哪里不对吗？”  
“那个时候啊，”神威突然抬头，像是时隔多年依然感觉到疑惑一样，“小鸟就已经不在了，他们兄妹很少分开的，为什么会不在呢？”没有死亡，父母的葬礼也不出席，跟自己最亲爱的哥哥分开，是有什么特别重要的事情要做吗？  
这……是被抓走了啊，对方是为小鸟而来……这么明显的结论，神威竟然转不过来，昴流颇感意外，就算是脑子不太灵光，这也不是什么复杂的逻辑吧？  
后来才明白，只要涉及到这对兄妹的事，神威就会变得更加迟钝。  
就好像自己，在面对星史郎的时候，引以为傲的理智通常最先溃散。

从神威口中还知道了另一件事，杀害有洙川的凶手落网了，是一个叫哪吒的少年。这件事，他从未听星史郎提过。  
按理说跟警方八杆子打不着的神威不太可能会了解这种情况，但马上昴流就意识到，这里面还有更复杂的一段关系。

说到哪吒的时候，少年可不是刚才那副忧郁的样子，他像被点燃的炮仗，几乎要爆炸。  
“是个很讨厌的人，最好永远别放出来！”神威是这么形容哪吒的。  
昴流对此不置可否，他从未见过这个人，也是第一次听到这个名字，虽然名字是有点奇怪，但是因此而直接下结论是非常失礼的行为。不过，如果确定是凶手的话，又是另一种情况了……毕竟有洙川也算是帮助过自己的人。  
“那个什么哪吒一直跟在封真身边，”神威看起来确实不太喜欢他，就连提到名字也要加上一些不那么雅观的定语，“他们形影不离，简直恨不得睡在一张床上。而且封真还叫他霞月……两个男人竟然亲密到需要称呼昵称的地步，恶不恶心啊！”  
关于两个男人恶不恶心这件事，昴流感觉仿佛膝盖中了一箭。  
他没有错过神威话里的重点，“你说桃生叫他什么？”  
“霞月啊，全名应该是塔城霞月，”神威对此倒是记得清楚，“昴流先生也觉得奇怪吧，哪吒这种神话里的名字本身就很不正常了，一个男人还有个跟女孩子似的昵称。”说完还嗤了一声表达自己的不满。

霞月……不就是小鸟死亡记录上顶替的那个人吗？  
没记错的话是女孩，而哪吒，是男的。  
他忽然为这个素未谋面的小女孩感到悲哀，她连死亡都不被记录，连名字都被剥夺，曾经存在过的痕迹都被抹消掉了。

而对于塔城这个姓氏，他也是有印象的。排除重名的可能性，应该就是那个塔城集团了，曾出现在x孤儿院的赞助名单里。  
根据有洙川提供的资料，这家集团在几年前曾因涉嫌非法器官倒卖而被调查。案件则因缺少实质性的证据而被长久搁置，但事件发酵的社会影响导致企业无法继续运营，当年的相关人现在在哪里也无从得知。  
而在当时，负责秘密调查这起案件的，正是樱冢星史郎。

还有一件事，虽然与以前的案件无关。  
少年在提到哪吒和封真相处时，毫不掩饰的可以称之为嫉妒的感情，让昴流发觉到一个非常麻烦的问题，“神威，你喜欢的人，真的是小鸟吗？”  
“啊？”正在喝咖啡的少年为突然转变的话题而惊讶，他差点因此被呛到，“为什么会说这个？”他的脸色开始泛红。  
“……”昴流沉默着，该怎么说呢，他好像真的不擅长处理这种事情，“我好歹也是你的监护人，你的感情问题也是我该关心的范畴……”   
“我不知道，”少年犹豫着，“我只是想和封真小鸟在一起。”  
“你有没有发现啊……”昴流斟酌着言辞，“提到他们兄妹的时候，你总是先说封真，再说小鸟？”  
“诶？”少年睁大眼。与其说他没发现，倒不如说他没觉得有什么问题，于是心思直接的少年也就直接问出来，“有什么问题吗？”  
“问题很大啊……”昴流掐着眉心，不知道该如何解释。  
啊，不行，他自己的感情问题就已经很麻烦了，实在处理不了别人的。

干脆直白一点，昴流想，反正这里不出问题的话，之后就让他们自己慢慢理顺去，“那你记得做的时候带套，女孩子不太一样，有孩子的话就麻烦了。”  
“昴流先生你在说什么啊！”少年的脸噌的一下子涨红。  
“诶？”这次轮到昴流惊讶了，“你们不会……还没做过吧？”  
“啊……”神威看起来已经脸红到冒烟，“小鸟还……还没有……啊……”完全丧失了语言能力，少年为他直白的言辞所震惊，只好把脸埋进胳膊里。  
“原来还真的没有做过……”昴流喃喃自语般，他比少年更震惊，已经忘记了，恋爱还可以谈的这么纯情。  
“因为封真说结婚后才能……”少年从胳膊里抬起头。  
啊……又是封真，这个名字实在是让他有种非常不好的感觉。  
他还没这么快忘记游人口中的关于封真提出的交换要求，但就目前情况来看，他最好打消这个念头。  
星史郎一定已经知道这件事，他还没有虎口拔毛的兴趣。

说回刚刚的话题，关于做爱和孩子，解释起来确实有点羞耻。他回忆了下自己的监护人是怎么做的，脑子里蹦出星史郎恶趣味的脸……好吧，这并不具有可复制性。  
反正重点就是这个了，“别搞出孩子来就行。” 昴流自暴自弃的想，我只能帮你到这里了。  
“不会有孩子的。”神威的声音忽然有些伤感，甚至还带了鼻音，“小鸟不能生育，她没有子宫。”  
昴流猛地抬头，有洙川提供的调查资料里，关于塔城集团器官移植的页面一页页在他脑海里闪现。  
肠子仿佛全部打结，五脏六腑都被搅和在一起，他强忍住呕吐的感觉。

缺失了生育器官的少女，被取代生存痕迹的少女，突然消失的塔城一族，以及凭空出现的少年。  
好像有什么东西被扭曲了。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=


End file.
